Hotaru Yanma
Hotaru Yanma (蜻蜓蛍, Yanma Hotaru) is a mysterious Shinobi, interestingly belonging to a Samurai lineage from his fathers side. Like most of the Samurai's he originally hails from the Land of Iron. However, unusually for a Samurai he migrated from his mother land and shifted to the foreigners lands of Amegakure. Due to his meticulous training with his sword in the way of both Samurai and Shinobi he earned the moniker Eight of Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist (霧の忍刀七人衆の八目, Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū no Yatsume). After joining Amegakure, which was obviously after the Fourth Shinobi World War he at first made his ranks in the Chūnin, soon after that the young man got promoted to the ranks of ANBU. Making him one of the youngest ANBU-level shinobi of Amegakure. Hotaru's talent was soon discovered by Sanhi Katsuki; the Captain-Commander of Ame's Ground Forces, who seemingly acknowledged the boy's prowess and took him under her wing, that is, recruit him and help him hone his skills. Although, ever since this incident Hotaru has yet to make an appearance, for he was never seen again. However, it can be presumed that he has grown into a wonderful and strong man. Hotaru is also known as The Lazy Sensor (懶惰感知器, Randa kanchiki) from his mastery over Chakra Sensing Technique and because of his laziness. However, his entire story was altered and in fact completely changed when Sayotsu traveled in time to fix the mistakes of his past and R traveled from future in present and changed a few facts. This led to a permanent alteration in current time line and caused the original time-stream which consisted of the other Hotaru has been exterminated/erased and has resulted in the birth of this Hotaru. Facts have been greatly modified, Hotaru never became a Chūnin or met Sanhi. Instead he was adopted by Sannoto Senju and was trained by him. This has basically been labelled as a "re-boot" for the character. Appearance (Old Time-line) "Incredible dressing sense, natural good looks, a small grin, medium black hair and attractive eyes. Who wouldn't fall for that?"- A girl as she describes Hotaru Hotaru is depicted as a fairly tall individual, standing at 183 cm tall (just over 6'0"), along side with his gentle and to somewhat girly looks he weights 170 lbs which complements his athletic and gymnastic skills. He has unruly short taupe-brown colored hair, with bangs that reach just below his eyes. Although, he complains a lot about his wavy hair, but it seems that he hates curly and straight hair. With time his hair becomes spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen as the time goes on. He is considered to be very handsome, which is why he was previously popular among girls. Hotaru's eyes are asparagus-green in color. Initially, Hotaru dons a white full sleeved shirt with a navy jacket and black pants with navy sandals. He is hardly seen wearing his Samurai outfit, like every other samurai he has a segmented plate-armour that covers the shouders, chest, upper back, lower sides sides, and thighs. He also wear gauntlets, shin guards, helmets and face masks that are designed to act like respirators, to combat poison regularly used by shinobi, and to communicate using inbuilt radios. Of course he always carries a sword with him. According to one of his friends, if Hotaru was not so lazy, he would be famous just for his looks. New Appearance Gallery/Features hotaru destroys the door.jpg|Hotaru as he destroys a door. hotaru yanma.jpg|Hotaru Yanma. hotaru's look.jpg|Hotaru gives his opponent a dull look. hotaru's unique green eyes.jpg|Hotaru's green eyes. hotaru nearly kisses.jpg|Hotaru nearly kisses his lady love. hotaru's new outfit.jpg|Hotaru's current outfit. hotaru with ayame.jpg|Hotaru with Ayame. hotaru yanma return.jpg|Hotaru before leaving Land of Iron. Hotaru.jpg|Hotaru as a kid. Older_hotaru.jpg|With his EMS Vision Personality As a Child/Teen Hotaru is mostly seen as quiet and calm, yet he is somewhat bi-polar. He is usually seen happily smiling, but can easily get sidetracked due to Takumi's personality clash, and becomes rather dark. He takes things seriously, but knows a joke when he hears one. On few occasions he is shown to have a very aggressive side. If he is pushed too far, he can gain a fiercely angry personality. His angry side is so intense that it frightens Takumi when it makes itself known. He is a big worrywart and often over thinks about situations. He is often seen sleeping anywhere like a chair or on his desk while thinking. He doesn't like to partake in 'unseemly' actions. He is usually punctual and lectures Takumi on how to behave. He has good control over his anger and tries his best to be calm and composed. Hotaru has a very passive, calm and seemingly apathetic attitude. Along with his passive demeanor, Yanma seems to always "conserve energy" and never uses energy unless absolutely necessary; thus he comes off as lazy. As another result of his attitude, Hotaru talks little and seldomly shouts or gets angry, though he does appear to get irritated often, and Hotaru also rarely smiles and never laughed in the series. Yanma is surprisingly wise and clever and as such, he's unbelievably good at solving mysteries and seems to be able to always find a solution if he gives it enough thought. In addition, Hotaru has been shown to enjoy reading manga. He seems to be cordial and socially graceful character towards both his subordinates and his enemies. He holds his power in a very high regard, very brash and, overall, quite carefree. However, he shows great anger and annoyance when someone ruins his fun. Shrouded in mystery, one quickly learns of Hotaru's innate ability to act as if he knows more than what he is letting on. Careful and meticulous, he is like a chess player, always ahead of the game. He also enjoys chaos, as he stated to himself that he is a harbinger of chaos, and this world to be his playground, though he does not wish to see anyone get killed, claiming that he himself would kill Takumi if he ever tried to kill any of his friends. He apparently 'Loves' a girl named Azami. He is prone to eccentric moments nestled in between serious moments, making light of a heavy mood and is portrayed as a man with more money than sense, but is very cheap when it comes to spending on others. Hotaru is mostly known for his perky, upbeat nature and his defensive skills which have won him many friends throughout the series. He is always seen with a smile on his face and is rarely ever sad. He is a very patient and enthusiastic person. He is also a ladies man as seen by his behavior towards them. He is naturally a very lighthearted individual who seemed to take joy in nearly everything that he did, despite his immaturity he could get along very well with people who were older than him and tended to act more maturely whenever he was tasked with a certain level of responsibility. When simply interacting with his friends, Hotaru behaved in a jovial and oftentimes "little brother" role, in which he joked freely about his teammates, and even made fun of them when they made mistakes. He is significantly more mature then during his time as a teen, as he takes his missions far more seriously then before, and now interacts and trusts his team, equal to or more so then he trusted his former mentor. He maintains a mutual respect with his teammates, they normally look to consult or work with him on certain issues, as they look to him as an authority figure, and because he was a founding member, they know they can trust him. This level of respect with his team mates allows them to normally take orders without question, as they can always trust his judgement as their leader. As an Adult Lonely at the top, and being one of the rarest and most strategically capable person of all times, he knows this all too well. It is often a challenge for him to find like-minded individuals who are able to keep up with his relentless intellectualism and chess-like maneuvering. His primary mode of living is focused internally, where he deals with things rationally and logically. His secondary mode is external, where he take things in primarily via his intuition. Hotaru would strive and go through any means to meet his ends or goals. He's extremely observant and perceptive to details, possesses creative imagination, keen ability to focus and concentrate outside of exterior distractions, keen ability to understand and predict human behavior, extremely developed ability to make connections using seemingly unrelated data. Equipped with a dry, acerbic almost cruel sense of humor, Hotaru is enigmatic and conceals many facets of his personality with a veneer of sarcasm. He appears and sometimes himself claims to be narcissistic (although he also shows many signs of self-contempt which would be impossible for an actual narcissist) and appears to disdain most people, leading some to label him "a misanthrope." He has contempt for most societal institutions including feminism and religion. House is an atheist and it is implied that he is nihilistic. These traits make him something of a byronic hero. Despite his cynicism, he does seem to care about his colleagues to a certain extent and while considering them "idiots" is able to sometimes put aside his pride and apologize when he has offended them in a particularly cruel fashion. Hotaru uses his flippancy to conceal his affection toward his colleagues, and denies it to the extent that he himself sometimes forgets it. He is a total maverick and has stated that he frequents prostitutes. Once, his best friend Sageru Uzumaki states that he could have Asperger's Syndrome, but later tells Hotaru that he only wishes he had Asperger's so he could get away with more in life. Sageru has also told Hotaru that his obsession with solving cases has nothing to do with saving lives but that while "some doctors have a Messianic complex, he has a Rubik's complex", that is to say, he's more concerned with figuring out what is wrong with his patients than he is with saving their lives. The latter he does simply because it's his job. This is shown when he sometimes tries to diagnose patients after they're dead. Occasionally, Hotaru can display the same sort of hypocrisy he decries in others, such as his derision for Izumi Soga when she had the naming ceremony for her daughter. He possesses emotions, however, he makes the purposeful decision to suppress them because he believes that emotions obstruct the ability to reason logically, which is a skill that he needs to solve cases. He solves cases to relieve boredom, which is a severe problem for someone of his intelligence to face, and one that he has been battling since most likely early childhood. Hotaru may have also developed this capacity to ignore emotions from a troubled childhood, possibly verbal abuse or constant bullying. This abuse may have caused him to protect himself with a thick, seemingly impenetrable wall, as evidence by the statement “alone is what I have, alone protects me”. This may be indicative of constant betrayal. Yanma is not a sociopath. Which many believe is a misdiagnosis on his part. A sociopath is any individual with anti-social personality disorder, and although Yanma displays some traits of the disorder, he does not display enough to be diagnosed as one. He does not lie or deceive for personal pleasure, he is not prone to aggressiveness, and he is capable of feeling guilt and remorse, which has occurred several times in the series, particularly in regard to Izumi. He is also capable of forming lasting, meaningful relationships (Naien, Sayotsu), which is something that a sociopath cannot do. Yanma’s relationship with Sayotsu is also interesting. Hotaru is an obvious show-off; he greatly enjoys it when people praise his intellect, and he takes pleasure in proving that he is more clever than those around him, and feels threatened when his position of intellectual superiority is in danger of being toppled. He dislikes it when people attempt to change him or tell him what to do; he appears to have problems with authority, particularly with his mentor, Naien. Sayotsu is one of the few people that have complimented Yanma’s abilities, as well as allowing Hotaru to be himself instead of trying to alter his behavior. The reason why Yanma often arrogantly shows off his intellectual prowess is because he is actually insecure; he believes his intelligence is his only good quality, and he puts a lot of emphasis on that particular trait. Hotaru himself may not be aware of his insecurities; in fact, one of Yanma’s weakest points is that he is accurately aware of everything but himself. His perception of himself seems to be rather skewed; he does not believe in himself, rather, he believes in a caricature of himself: a heartless, cold, logical, deduction machine, instead of a human being. Yanma appears to be very detached. He considers himself alone in more ways than one; he believes that he is not only separate from the rest of society, but also above. He knows that he is not normal, and he denounces those who are. Yanma may have a slight complex involving the acknowledgment that he is only human; as Izumi Soga said, he believes in higher power: himself. He constantly pushes boundaries: testing the limits of his body by refusing to eat or sleep during cases, testing the limits of his emotions by suppressing them, testing the limits of his humanity by behaving almost inhumanely, testing the limits of those who care about him by pretending to not care for them (when he so obviously does). There is also the interesting relationship between Yanma and Eiseiyake. Hotaru obviously wants to defeat Eisei; but it’s the reason that is revealing. He seems to be divided by the urge to defeat Eiseiyake because he is a criminal and it would simply be the right thing to do (in fact, it would be the kind of thing a hero would do), or to defeat Eisei simply to win a challenge made against his intelligence; basically, as a battle of wits. And Eiseiyake knows this and uses it to his advantage. And from a psychological point of view, Eisei and Hotaru have a lot of very striking similarities. They are both unable to deal with boredom; while Eiseiyake creates chaos to distract himself, Hotaru solves chaos. This may be due to the fact that Yanma appears to have a conscience which Eisei lacks. Yanma may seem cold and even cruel, but he is certainly not cruel enough to murder or hurt innocent people, even though he certainly could get away with it. Many of Yanma’s most notable traits culminate from his boredom; boredom defines him. It accentuates Hotaru Yanma. Without the boredom that is caused by having such a quick and advanced mind, he would not be the famous detective or doctor. Intelligence is everything to Yanma; it is the trait that he is the proudest of and the most protective of. He would risk his life to prove that he is clever, and he would do anything to outsmart someone who is a match for his intelligence. He spends so much time and energy showing off this trait and brushing up on it, that he neglects other things that are important such as emotions, happiness, and health, because they are not as important to him as intelligence. He speaks very rapidly and very precisely, failing to notice or care whether others can understand him (often using vocabulary that is overtly advanced and is often peculiar to the situation), and his eye contact is odd; he either retains eye contact too long and abruptly looks away, or he refuses to look at the person he is speaking to. These are traits that are common in children or adults with Asperger’s syndrome. He sees everything in terms of how it could be improved, or what it could be turned into. He lives primarily inside his own mind, having the ability to analyze difficult problems, identify patterns, and come up with logical explanations. He seek clarity in everything, and is therefore driven to build knowledge. He is the "absent-minded professor", who highly value intelligence and the ability to apply logic to theories to find solutions. He typically is so strongly driven to turn problems into logical explanations, that he lives much of his life within his own head, and may not place as much importance or value on the external world. His natural drive to turn theories into concrete understanding may turn into a feeling of personal responsibility to solve theoretical problems, and help society move towards a higher understanding. He values knowledge above all else. His mind is constantly working to generate new theories, or to prove or disprove existing theories. He approaches problems and theories with enthusiasm and skepticism, ignoring existing rules and opinions and defining his own approach to the resolution. He seeks patterns and logical explanations for anything that interests them. He is extremely bright, and able to be objectively critical in his analysis. He loves new ideas, and becomes very excited over abstractions and theories. He focus his energy on observing the world, and generating ideas and possibilities. His mind constantly gathers information and makes associations about it. He is tremendously insightful and usually is very quick to understand new ideas. However, his primary interest is not understanding a concept, but rather applying that concept in a useful way. He may not follow an idea as far as he possibly can, seeking only to understand it fully. He's driven to come to conclusions about ideas. His need for closure and organization usually requires that he take some action. History Hotaru is born of Shikane Yanma and Ayumi Yoshida, both of the parents belonging from different villages, Sunagakure and Kumogakure, respectively. Sometime in the past, during a secret mission Shikane was sent to assassinate Ayumi. However, Shikane decided to make a different call, instead of killing Ayumi he fell in love with her. Their love flourished and nurtured for sometime until the couple decided to elope and get married. Those were the dark times, Raikage and Kazekage shared a bitter relationship and hence shinobi's were hired to kill the couple. Before, they were killed, it was revealed that Ayumi had given birth to a son and had left him in the tutelage of one of her Samurai friends named, Takashi. Hotaru grew up to be an excellent samurai both trained and raised by his godfather until one day he eventually discovered about his true lineage and it was not too soon before he discovered his gift passed onto him by his father. Hotaru searched all through his life for new masters who would teach him new skills. The story goes back when Naien used to perform at the Shinobi Circus, Hotaru and his Godfather would often watch his acrobatic skills. On Hotaru's 6th birthday, he again visited the circus and met with his idol, Naien. Naien told him that he would dedicate his performance to Hotaru on this particular day but before the circus could start there was an awkward sound followed by screaming. On hearing the scream, Naien, Hotaru and Hotaru's mentor rushed to the scene. All there lied was the dead body of Naien's mentor and the circus's owner. There was a moment of silence before Naien rushed off to punish the killer. Hotaru never truly got to spend any jovial time with his idol. For he never met him, for a year, that is. This is where the fate pulls the strings. One night, Hotaru's house was attacked by a group of Shinobis'. However, they were quickly defeated and knocked unconscious by a stranger, but Hotaru could identify it was same acrobatics skill as his idol, for it was no one other than Naien. He quickly approached him and asked him to train him, although at first Naien refused but later took him under his wing after he helped him to find an assassin. The Time-Line Interference And Re-boot : Sayotsu traveled in time and went to past trying to establish order and stopping himself from making certain mistakes, while unknown to him, R at the same time traveled from future and arrived at present hence changing and modifying the timelines greatly. This has been labelled as a mere "reboot" by Sayotsu although he feels guilty about it. Even before Hotaru's life could continue, his entire story (both origin and continuation) was drastically altered by the efforts of the two Shinobi. In this new version of history, his parents are not murdered by the order of the Kages but instead his father was recognized as one of the strongest Shinobi's across the globe and was Kazekage's special man. While escorting him to a Summit, he fell in love with a lovely lady from the Land of Iron and stirred a child, this boy later on came to be known as "Suigyoku". With Kazekage's blessings they migrated to Amegakure and lived a happy life while hiding their identity. Unknown to his father, his mother had Huntington's and slowly killed her. Scared that his child has inherited the same fate as his mother, he wished to full-fill his son's every dream. After a few years, Suigyoku began falling unusually sick and even with best doctors and medicine he was unable to cure his dying son. Leaving him no choice but to watch his son die, he remembered that his wife said, she wanted to have two children. One natural and another adopted. Choosing to respect her wishes, he went to Amegakure Orphanage and adopted a newly born child who was left in the streets to die by his parents. He swore to protect his other child and named him, "Hotaru Yanma". Death of the Family The major time-line twist has left a grandiose of changes. In this new timeline, several details of Hotaru's mythos have changed. After being taken in by his father, his father, i.e, Shikane chose to marry the second time in order to give Hotaru a mother to look after him, when he's not around. Shikane quit his career as a Shinobi and with the fortune he inherited and the small amount given by the Kazekage then, started his own business; becoming one of the greatest business tycoons so far. However, soon after having three more children with his new wife, he became less and less connected with Hotaru. As his father was on business call what he described as "active duty" through most of Hotaru's childhood and adolescence, he has lived in a variety of countries, such as Land of Iron, Land of Fire, Land Of Cyclones, Land of Grass and finally Land of Rain. As a result, Hotaru became fluent in several languages. He was given the best teachers but none parental attention which made him jealous of the other children, specially his siblings. By the time he was 5, he noticed that he had almost no similarities to his father or mother. Nothing at all. However, was kept from the truth that he was adopted. One day when Shikane and his wife were fighting regarding the finance he puts behind Hotaru's education, which his wife defined as waste, the couple shouted about him being adopted and this conversation was heard by a young Hotaru. Hotaru was obviously a bright child, a mixed blessing as his harshly demanding father and cruel mother, yet surprising both had high hopes for him. He cultivated a variety of interests, such as chemistry, mathematics, martial arts and playing the piano and guitar. However, it appears that his isolation from people his age and his poor relationship with his parents led Hotaru to become something of a loner. He had no real friends growing up which more than likely added on to his anti-social behaviour. It is intimated that he frequently rebelled against his father and was punished as a result with both intense physical discomfort and emotional isolation. Realizing, what he has done his father took Hotaru to his favorite restaurant as a form of apology. However, it being a family outing the entire family had to go, finally, his mother showed signs of a true mother and started loving him. Ironically enough, his father's wealth became their enemy for his business rivals and gang members made a plan to kidnap their children that particular evening. On their way coming back home, Hotaru's three siblings; two brothers and a sister were kidnapped while he was left because Hotaru while walking with his family had wandered off in the middle. Scared and worried about their children, the couple tried their best to find their children but were unable to do so. Two days after the kidnapping, Hotaru returned home after he took a tour of the city. With his parents questioning him, he lied to them by saying that he was kidnapped but managed to save himself. A day later, a letter arrived asking Hotaru's parents to meet the kidnapper near the cliff. As they did, the kidnapper asked his father to sign a paper and in return, he would let his children go. Unknown to the couple, Hotaru had followed them to the cliff and was secretly spying on them. After signing the contract as Shikane asked for his kids, he was being laughed at and shot to death. The kidnapper explains Hotaru's step-mom that he had already killed the kids before shooting her as well. This traumatic incident left Hotaru appalled and dumbstruck, tears rolled down his cheeks but his body just wouldn't move. Not only his entire family died but also the paper his father signed ensured that every single penny his father owned now belong to this kidnapper who later came to be known as, "Kōjin Tanebi. Hotaru swore to avenge his parents and punish their murderer. He also ensured that no other 6 year old was left in the same condition as he is. Soon, Hotaru while practicing his ''shurikenjutsu discovered he had the ability to influence metals and magnetic objects. However, he ended up in streets because of being derived of wealth. He was soon approached by a secret-organization that promised to him that he would not only give him food and shelter but also will help him get his revenge. This is how he ended up becoming the test subject- 10 for "Project: A.L.P.H.A". After this, the plot experiences a time-skip. Hotaru has been absent from Amegakure for over a year. The last time he was seen, he was taken in by G.O.R.G.O.N. But, getting captured was part of his plan. This was specifically done so his body would be modified and he gains extraordinary powers. Before his memories are deleted or his mind control implants are inserted he gains consciousness and after killing a scientist manages to escape the facility. He is now seen running around the streets of Amegakure in hopes of returning to the world till then he takes the part time job of a thief and a master illusionist. The Ward of Sannoto Senju Rise of the Prodigy The Prodigal Son Learning Control Fear Manifesto The Black Mirror Civil War Forever Evil Code Red Abilities Unique Physiology Hotaru was the youngest of all experiments conducted by Ikioi Mugoi. Although, his process was not clearly revealed but it has been strongly hinted that high amounts of radiation along with multiple serum's were involved to create an enhanced human/soldier. However, even before implanting the mind control device, he gained consciousness and fled. Being an enhanced-human, more of an in meta-human he possesses an artificially enhanced inhuman physiology that grants him multiple powers. Hotaru's primary meta-human power is an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues or cells. Hotaru has shown the ability to regenerate damaged or missing limbs and organs. Hotaru has also healed from injuries sustained as a result of being severely beaten by Ikioi Mugoi within a matter of minutes. Hotaru's unnatural healing also affords him the immunity to all poisons and drugs, except in massive doses (but will still fully heal). Due to his highly efficient immune system, Hotaru is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, he's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. Skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. He possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see much further and with greater clarity than a normal human, even retaining much of this clarity even in near total darkness. Hotaru's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal humans can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. Hotaru's sense of smell is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Hotaru can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. He is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any athletic Shinobi, and is capable of reaching speeds of 300 miles per hour. Hotaru's healing factor has augmented the efficiency of his musculature, causing it to produce less fatigue toxins, granting exceptional endurance, and lung capacity during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. As with most of his other powers, the full limits of his physical stamina isn't known. He can, however, exert himself for at least 48 hours before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 12 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as one's lungs can get. And when his lungs stop working，he can maintain his life by cutaneous respiration （It can only maintain his basic life activities). Hotaru's healing factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. Although, the upper limits are unknown, without his healing factor he is strong enough to bench press 850 lbs. He has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains, support the weight of a dozen men with one arm, throw Takumi Uchiha through a concrete wall, throw a refrigerator, use a bed as a weapon and bend iron bars. He regularly bench-presses at least 1000 lbs during his exercise routine. Hotaru's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Hotaru's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets. Other times, able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. Hotaru's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Hotaru's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. He has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. Naien noted that his reflexes are superior to that of Takumi. His healing factor grants him an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process at a much slower pace than a normal human. He can also absorb certain levels of radiation. His potential is unknown, but apparently absorbing certain radiations further empower his physical capabilities. He has been shown to have an immunity to certain psionic attacks such as; mind reading, illusions, and telepathy. His most important power is a form of strong intuition or a sixth sense. He can intuitively read others' body language, allowing him to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly, often allowing him to predict opponent's attacks. He possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "EXI" (Extreme Danger Intuition) sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Hotaru's extrasensory is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his extrasensory to react with painful intensity. Hotaru can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by an artificial intelligence. Using his danger-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, he can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His danger-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Hotaru is asleep or stunned. His danger-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when performing a task such as spying or assassination. The extrasensory does not react to those who he does not consider to be a threat, such as Sannoto Senju. He can choose to ignore his sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Hotaru's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "danger-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' Even when he does not have the use of his eyes he can still use his extrasensory in a similar fashion to a Sonar or Radar to help him see by sensing the direction the danger is coming from by listening on the loudest noise around him. This was first used after he was temporarily blinded by a device. He can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply quickly positioning himself away from the path of the attack before it is fired even when dizzy or asleep due to his extrasensory. He can sense and patch into radio frequencies exponentially to extensive proportions. Taijutsu And Martial Arts He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. Even when 8, his agility was greater than that of a master acrobat and Sannoto Senju. His main phase of movement is Parkour which he learned in a foreign land and used that to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. He has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire and other times easily dodge his opponents blows. His struggle to survive have further honed his survival skills, instincts and physical stats. Without his enhancements, while not god-like, he is considerably much stronger than the average human and is almost as strong as a human can be without being considered superhuman. He has been groomed to be a warrior from birth. An expert in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, and a master of all martial arts including Samurai's way and unknown forms. He is a master of stealth, disguise etc. He is considered to be one of the best martial artists to have ever walked the Earth. This is evident by him being able to stalemate and even gain the upper hand at times against opponents such as Naien, R, etc. in hand to hand fights to an extent that in his full potential, he was able to defeat Sayotsu in a few moves, and overpower Ryū Senju twice without much difficulty, even when the later was using his claws. He is well trained in multiple martial arts, he is known as the man who has mastered nearly all known forms of martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Eskrima, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Wing Chun and Capoeira. He has also received additional training from Ryūken Senju who taught him Aikido and Shotokan Karate. Even before his martial arts, stealth and other training, he was noted by Naien to be a brilliant street fighter. He was able to hold out on his own while fighting three thugs, even using the wall to build up centripetal force, jumping over one the thugs and strike him down. A few days before he met Sannoto, he took out two thugs without taking a hit from them, by flipping the second thug onto the then down first thug. He has shown an ability to fight more than three opponents simultaneously, including when they wield weapons. From a rather young age, he has shown great interest in maintaining his physique and training. He started his training when he was 6, he was trained in multiple weapon disciplines and stealth. He was seen regularly exercising and challenging his physical limits. These stats were further enhanced after being experimented upon. He is very careful to let his new physiology evolve and adapts his way of training. Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, he easily represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess, if not beyond. His physical attributes exceeded that of any athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are beyond peak human perfection due to his meta-physiology. He began his physical and mental conditioning with Sannoto when he was 8 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 10. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 16. Hotaru, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his modified body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Hotaru has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, marksmanship practice, running, swimming, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. Hotaru has shown amazing agility and flexibility and depends on them combined with his tactical advances and speed rather than brute strength. He has been said to be one of the best "Stick-Fighters", excelling in Quarterstaff, Bojutsu, Eskrima and Bartitsu. He prefers Bartitsu stating that, "it's a gentleman's way of fighting". He has also learnt ancient way of meditation and can be seen often fighting people who's physical prowess exceeds his own, in order to keep evolving. He is also noted to be extremely sporty as seen, he often practices Soccer, Lacrosse and Rock Climbing. As an extension of his studies of pressure points, Hotaru's knowledge of the body and its energies/chakras and chi has gained him the unofficial degree of a seasoned Zen master, allotting him the ability to keep in the prime of his physique. Hotaru's well educated in the functioning of the human body as well as martial arts techniques that target pressure points enabling him to paralyze limbs of an individual's body or the entire body altogether. He has disabled eye sight, speech, induced pain, and even has knowledge of pressure points inducing death. He has mixed his fighting style with his gymnastics and amazing athletic ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. Yanma has displayed all types of martial arts techniques from physical combat to chi manipulation. He is considered one of the finest martial artists on Earth. Hotaru is one of the hardest-to-hit characters in the world. On the level of the Speedsters, he doesn't need superhuman speed to be able to dodge bullets and flip over moving vehicles. He has the grace of tremendous agility (seemingly supernatural) as a human and this makes it almost impossible to hit him unless he isn't paying any attention whatsoever or he is overwhelmed. Part of Hotaru's agility ability no matter how he runs or flips, jumps or skips; he will never land on his rear end in a fight. Something akin to the grace of birds, even when he's pushed away by an energy beam he lands on his feet. Master of Magnetism And Fundamental Forces Using Magnet Release in conjunction with Lightning Release and his comprehensive control over all forms of magnetism and utilizes that control to manipulate ferrous metals and achieve a variety of effects. He has gained, what he describes as "magnetic authority" over every magnetic substance, fields and metals. Hotaru can manipulate an entire planet's electromagnetic field though this is a task that requires great effort on his part. Hotaru has harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with floods and earthquakes. He once blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, he can use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. It is unclear whether Hotaru's power is mentally controlled or purely physiological in nature. It may also be the result of the widespread of his gigantic chakra reserves which can circle the entire globe. He can not only use this ability to manipulate quantities of Gold Dust, being capable of summoning vast amounts of these particles as necessary seemingly from the immediate vicinity around him, over relatively short spans of time, he can also magnetize anything he touches, and then subsequently anything that touches something he has already magnetized, and so on. He can harden the Iron Sand into create countless small grains. These grains can then be used to attack simultaneously across a wide range. The magnetic repellent forces will speed up the grains in an instant, making them so fast they can barely be seen. The range and speed of this attack, together with the Iron Sand's magnetic power and poison make it almost impossible to defend against this attack. The grains can also be shaped into sharp needles, increasing their ability to wound or even kill the enemy even more. The exact limits on the amount weight that he can magnetically lift at present have not been measured. Since he has, in the past, preferred not to use his powers in combat situations, and has decades less experience with them, he was not up to par with his father's level of experience. The main feat made possible by magnetism is Hotaru's ability to lift and manipulate metal. He has shown such fine tuned skills as to nearly liquefy, mend, and reconstruct metallic objects, and has some level of influence on the ferrous metals that reside in everything. He once mended and reconstructed silverware and metallic plates into a metallic suit. His capabilities with magnetism is vast and his further enhanced with his electromagnetic control. Some of his known techniques are: *'Magnetic Force-Fields': He usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. He can also use his force fields to hit or trap an enemy, and also levitate objects and beings in the air. However, this force-field is unable to protect him from natural calamities such as, earth quakes and volcanic eruptions. *'Magnetic Rays': He has the ability to shoot powerful rays and magnetic energy beams, and has shown this ability to destroy both metallic and nonmetallic objects. *'Geomagnetic Link': He is tied very closely to Earth's EM Field. As it is effected, so is he. He knows instinctively all that happens to it. *'Magnetic Projectile': He can use the pressure of magnetic fields to propel metal as projectiles. This allows him to use magnetism to gather scraps of metal and use the repellant force to fire it at incredible velocity. Defensively, repel all metallic projectiles that opponents launch back at them with equal or increased force. *'Gravity Reduction': Hotaru's control over the magnetic and electromagnetic force is so refined that he can shut off gravity within a limited radius of himself by reversing the polarity of the earth's own magnetic field. *'Metal Control': He can manipulate metal at the atomic level and make it take different forms. Hotaru also demonstrated the ability to indirectly manipulate non-metallic objects via metal ores they may contain, for example the huge island that he levitated due to iron ore that were therein. Magneto is also capable of creating powerful electromagnetic fields capable of levitating nonmetallic objects, he can also do this via force fields. *'Metallic Bonding': He has recently displayed the power to atomically bond metallic substances. This newly developed technique allows him to blend metallic alloys with earth, water, and air (HoM). *'Organic Iron Manipulation': He can control the traces of iron within organic matter and can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to potentially induce very limited effects. There are only 2.5 grams of iron in the bloodstream of a healthy human body and perhaps a gram at most in the rest of the body. As a reference, a penny weighs 2.5 grams. He also seems to be able to detect iron within the range of not more than 50 meters. *'Diamagnetism': Diamagnetic materials create an induced magnetic field in opposite direction to an externally applied magnetic field, and are repelled by the applied magnetic field. In contrast, the opposite behavior is exhibited by paramagnetic materials. Diamagnetism is a quantum mechanical effect that occurs in all materials; where it is the only contribution to the magnetism the material is called a diamagnet. Unlike a ferromagnet, a diamagnet is not a permanent magnet. Its magnetic permeability is less than μ0 (the permeability of free space). *'Metal Dust Creation and Control': He can create metal dust from nothing and use them for a variety of purposes. He can create, shape and manipulate metal in granular form, ranging from coarse, sand-like consistency to powder-like or dust-like. *'Metal Aura': He is able to surround himself within metal materials or metallic energy like aura, potentially gain metal-like properties increasing his strength, stamina and durability. He can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of potentially granting himself superhuman strength. As a result of increasing his strength, he dramatically increases the overall efficiency of his musculature. While magnetically enhanced, his muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. *'Gravitational Electromagnetism': He can feel the movement of energy and emotion on many scales. He possesses gravitational senses that allow him to manipulate energy for a variety of purposes, including warping of gravity fields, sensing when a death has occurred in their vicinity, shaking gravitational particles in the air around him which allowed him to speak other languages, and to heal others. *'Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation': He has the ability to manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum and some energies like electricity, electromagnetic and magnetic (the limits of these are unknown). He has a connection to the electromagnetic field, allowing her to handle various types of energies such as electric, gamma, x-rays, ultraviolet, visible light, lasers, and more. **'Electromagnetic Vision': By applying Electromagnetic Field Manipulation to himself, and modifying it to such degrees that it enhances his vision, Hotaru has gained access to Electromagnetic Vision. Hotaru can perceive the world around himself based solely on the patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He is able see the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings, as well. The entire electromagnetic spectrum or most of it is visible to him and can "tune" his vision to interpret the various ranges of the energy. He can see radio waves (which includes AM, FM, and TV frequencies), radar, infrared, visible light, ultraviolet, power waves, x-rays, gamma rays, and even cosmic rays. He also has limited night-vision and thermo vision. Hotaru can also see the energy flowing through power lines and technological objects (can tell if they are active or not). He can tell if a radio transmitter is 'on' and if it is sending signals. With infrared he is able to perceive the infrared spectrum, allowing him to see any and all kinds of heat signatures. This ability is incredibly useful for observation purposes as he is able to see the heat presences of any living targets. The x-ray allows him to emit a ray frequency that enables for a transparency effect (i.e. x-ray) to visually penetrate solid objects or even see within objects. Can be used medical motives, to perceive cancers, tumors, or even blackened lungs the basic human eye perception cannot normally perceive. The skill of perceiving a specific location (i.e. artery) is given by partial reflection of the ray from each specific surface surveyed. The direction of incoming light allows for a positioned focus on the depth of a viewing surface. With this, he can see through solid objects, see through organic matter, allowing them to survey a person who could be injured or sick. Trace nerves and bodily function activities and pinpoint physical weaknesses. However, like actual x-rays, X-Ray vision can't penetrate the dense metal Lead. The gamma sight, allows him to see or sense gamma rays in anything or anyone. Because gamma radiation flows through everything, he has an amazing outlook on the world. He can feel minute traces of gamma rays in every being and use them to heighten his perception and reflexes. Other, visions has not been utilized by him, till date. This vision, however should not be confused with dōjutsu. **'Electromagnetic Field Manipulation': Electromagnetic Field Manipulation, is a technique used by Hotaru Yanma and is the pure manifestation of his rediscovered usage of Magnet Release. He uses his magnetic chakra to manipulate electromagnetism or electromagnetic fields. This technique obviously is a very refined usage of Magnet Release along with shape manipulation and advanced usage of users chakra flow. This technique allows the user to create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism which (with the exception of gravitation) account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics (excepting gravitation), and of course magnetism and electricity. That said, only few truly powerful individuals are capable reaching such heights of power, most users have to content themselves with lesser if still impressive abilities. Due to the intense versatility with electricity (such as electrocution, heat generation, computer and mind hacking, and electrolysis) and magnetism (such as metal manipulation, magnetic levitation, atomic manipulation, and attract and repel), electromagnetism is one of the most powerful and versatile elemental manipulation in existence. However, the most interesting power of this technique would be the allowance of generating electromagnetic fields from one's body. The user can generate electromagnetic force including electricity and magnetic fields, release an EMP to disrupt electrical currents or even levitate/fly by using electromagnetic repulsion. The user can also produce a surge of electromagnetic energy, which can disrupt all technology nearby. The pulse may come from the user's hands or even from their entire body. Hotaru can release electromagnetism to attacks of various shapes and intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. However, like every unique and strong techniques, this technique does not come with any disadvantages. If frequently used on self, the user faces threats like turning himself into a permanent magnet or so. The electromagnetic control is sorely derived from Magnet Release and Lightning Release, by combining the two such an ability becomes possible. However, without refined chakra control and proper ratio of combination of the two this is not possible. This technique works on the principle of how electric currents interact with magnetic fields. It the magnetism, so produced when electrical surge or minimal current is passed through an magnetized object (which ofcourse has been magnetized with his magnet release before hand), at basic levels this also requires a metal but later on with mastery Hotaru was able to do the same with the bodily iron contents of an average shinobi. **'Electromagnetic Beam': Electromagnetic Beam, is a technique derived from Electromagnetic Field Manipulation and is one of the very basic usage of the parent technique. Electromagnetic Beam, allows the user to project electromagnetic beams in the form of an jolting lightning chakra combined with magnetic chakra. Hotaru can project beams composed of electromagnetic energy and ferrous particle/objects. He can also use this to stab and electrocute his opponent simultaneously to possibly kill instantly. The power, blast force, piercing ability and range of this technique depends upon how much chakra is invested on it. **'Electromagnetic Flux': Hotaru can create force-fields out of electro-magnetic energy, which can be expanded to protect large areas and can be used to defend him against several things, such as weapons, volcanic eruptions and more. The magnetic force-field may be able to attract metal to the shield as well, this may allow the user to deflect solar radiation as well. With this, Hotaru can use magnetic force to either pull objects towards him or push them away (given that they are metals or magnetized). With this he also gains, limited Mind Control by affecting the metallic particles in brain. *'Electromagnetic Electricity': He can generate, absorb, create, and manipulate electricity that generates a strong magnetic field that exceeds the normal. He can use the energy to repulse and attract ferrous and possibly non-ferrous objects and electrify things at the same time, project blasts that restrain his opponents, and project blasts that induce magnetism, etc. Like dark matter or gravity, electromagnetism has influences over matter, he can use this influence to manipulate matter in the form of telekinesis with electromagnetism. *'Particle Control': By controlling the monoscopic electromagnetic particles, he can essentially influence particles and even control them to a certain degree. He can manipulate and rearrange particles like molecules, atoms, protons, neutrons, electrons, ions, gravitons, tachyons, photons, etc.), which are the basic units of energy and matter. However, this drains him rapidly. He cannot use it on a mass scale and also is capable of using it only once a day. *'Noise Harmonizing': The noise is extremely dangerous electromagnetic wave, can disturb electromagnetic waves based technology or kill electromagnetic wave-based life form. The key of this power is the ability to harmonize with the noise, he can control and generates noise, this includes mimicry their proprieties. This power grants the capacity to survive on noise made areas without became affected. In fact of noise can affect computer data, distorting, corrupting or destroying the data. *'Electro-Weak Force': He can manipulate both forces the Weak Force and electromagnetism at the same time. He can control the weak force (also called weak nuclear force and weak interaction) which causes radiation and is believed to be the reason the Sun can provide the Earth with energy. Through this power, he is able to generate and control different types of radiation. **'Induced Radioactivity': Has the ability to absorb and manipulate high levels of radiation for a number of purposes and effects. In the case of other beings that have received powers based from exposure to radiation, he can manipulate the radiant energies of those individuals usually for the purposes of temporarily shutting down their powers. He can expel radiation from himself in a number of ways such as firing blasts of solid radiation in the form of powerful concussive blasts or emitting radiation in the form of intense heat that, at maximum temperature, is said to be hot enough to incinerate a city block. He can also purposely generate radioactive energy for the purposes of generate extremely bright light, bright enough to cause at least temporary blindness. **'Microwave Generation': He can tap into Earth's electromagnetic field and convert it into microwave radiation emissions, which he can utilize in different ways. Microwaves are comparatively short waves of electromagnetic energy. He continually absorbs microwave energy from her environment, including microwave energy from the stars, and continually broadcasts it at low levels. ***'Microwave Emission Heat': He can use his microwave energy to generate intense heat. At this point he can already melt a metal object the size of a cannon almost instantly. He has flown towards a thick wall of solid rock and melted through it so quickly that he could continue flying right through the hole he had melted without pausing. He can generate heat energy for a varieties of purposes. The Other Elements; Lightning, Wind and Fire Genius-Level Intellect; Scientist, Doctor and Polyglot He is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. He is a brilliant engineer and inventor. Due to his own ability and more recently due to having received excellent education by various tutors hired by Sannoto Senju. He is one of the world's leading authorities on nuclear radiation and its effect on animal physiology, in spite of the fact he's only 22-23. He is also noted to be one of Land of Fire's best safe-crackers. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. His works in the fields of science, with expertise in applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, and mechanics remains unparalleled. A visionary theoretician and inspired machine smith, he has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, robotics, computers, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. He is also trained in hypnosis. He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 19. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 22. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. His I.Q. easily rivals that of geniuses like Takumi Uchiha and Ryūken Senju. He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Urdu, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more. Taught by a world renowned bomb expert in Land of Grass, he is able to assemble and defuse a wide variety of conventional explosive devices, from improvised to military grade designs. He has a brilliant organizational mind, able to keep track of large amounts of tactical and personnel information, was further trained by Takumi Uchiha in computer usage and financial software, applied mathematics, accounting practices and business administration. He possesses a vast arsenal of weapons and gadgets, which he uses to incredible effect in and out of combat. He is adept in the art of tinkering with things both mechanical and electronic, also with his gadgets can create many different types of traps that are effective in different ways. He has total recall and can remember anything in great detail. He is a natural leader and tactician, able to analyze most situations and develop complex and effective plans during combative situations in quick instances. He has great, if not innate, medical knowledge, enabling him to easily treat other's injuries and create medicines. With this ability he can cook up concoctions and remedies for ailments with nearly anything in one's environments. He is also able to tell which things in the wild are poisonous and which are safe to ingest or to use to treat injuries. He is able to demonstrate unique aptitude for the way of medical or lab weaponry. He has immense knowledge of anatomy and body functions, such as pressure points. He can intuitively detect bodily anomalies (like the type of damage that one sustains) and assess them to diagnose biological issues, such as disease, internal bleeding and the like that may not always be visible. Although he specializes in brain surgery and diagnosis, he is also a proficient plastic surgeon, having repaired the extensive scar tissue on his friend. He can use his superior intellect to the levels of dividing his consciousness with the help of equipment and perfectly operate three portions of his consciousness at the same time, being able to move, fight, talk and process information in three different bodies at the same time. Hotaru's genius and inventive aptitude had been noticed since he was 10, he took an unusual interest in a metal called Vibranium and after studying it for months was able to create an artificial form of it, more commonly known as "Anti-Metal". He has also created his own weapons and equipments. Along with Sayotsu, he created a drug that not only combats but completely cures AIDS. He has also synthesized one of the rarest drugs on planet, that he has distributed to his allies. The drug seemingly increases healing capability and boosts immune system by three and a half times. He is well known as a "futurist". He was able to foreshadow the upcoming "Civil War" three years before it happened. He has also pioneered improved vehicle designs. In addition, he has been trained and is proficient in basic vehicular operations. Although, self-proclaimed his I.Q. has been stated to be somewhere between 300-350. He can create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like he can see into the future. He is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect. His level of genius has also allowed him to track weak forms of leaked radiation on Quantum level across the planet. He also possesses an incredible and innate understanding and knowledge of psychology and can use it for various purposes, often by changing the perception or behavior of others through underhanded, deceptive, or even abusive tactics. Chi Manipulation & Life Force Weapon Specialist through his swords.]] He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, shields, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms. Hotaru is highly skilled with all martial arts weaponry such as the Chinese double edged sword (jian), butterfly swords, oxtail swords, staves, and both single and double nunchaku. He has often made use of make-shift weapons as well, using metal pipes and even a tree trunk. He has shown that is flawless with a Kris and Rencong. Nandao and practically all forms of swords have been used by Hotaru so far. He has stated that aside from his Escrima sticks and shurikens, swords are his favorite weapons. Due to his mastery of kobudō, he is virtually a master of Bō, Sai, Tonfa, Nunchaku, Kama, Tekko, Tinbe-rochin, Surujin, Eku, Tambo, Kuwa, Hanbo, Nunti Bo and Sansetsukon. While thanks to his ninjutsu training he is a master of Kusarigama, Kakute, Tessen, Shuriken, Kyoketsu shoge, Kunai, Fukiya, Shuriken, Hanbo, Naginata, Wakizashi, Ninjato, Tantō, Bow and Arrow. He is an expert in wielding all types of stick weapons which include staffs, batons, nunchaku, and paired short sticks. Hotaru seemed to be skilled enough to use modified Shurikens to hit thugs at a great distance with his eyes closed, despite even giving him a head-start and disarm others with his shurikens. This feat was achieved by the time he was 15. He is a master of bladed weapons, most notably all forms of the sword. When it comes to pure swordsmanship, he may be unequaled. Due to his extensive training with Samurai's and Ninja's his skills with the sword remain unrivaled so far. Even at the age of 8 he was noted to be an expert fencer by his father. He is able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. He is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back his strength to deal damage to his foes without killing them. He is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. This ability also allows him to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit him needs in combat. He is capable of wielding three different weapons with ease in combat. He is a skilled marksman capable of throwing his sticks with great accuracy. Sayotsu is also skilled with most projectile-like weaponry, archery and has been shown utilizing military-grade weaponry in extreme situations. Due in part to his training in Ninjitsu, Hotaru almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's successful. However, his marksmanship skills have been shown to become better with time. At one point, Naien commented that it is nearly impossible for Hotaru to miss. He is an exceptional marksman of every type of firearm who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. He is skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing as well. He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he was trained in his youth by a world class assassin with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds or interactions. Hotaru has even been known to hit an apple in the center of it. He has shown to use a bow effectively by propelling arrows at superhuman levels against his intended target. He can also launch multiple arrows with one shot, or use the bow itself as a melee weapon, such as the string for cutting or the bow as a bludgeoning staff. He can shoot several arrows in moments, he can shoot all arrows with remarkable aim, precision and dexterity. He once shot two arrows down two different gun barrels while upside down, in mid-flip while somersaulting off a building. Hotaru is perhaps the finest archer ever known. He claims to be able to shoot 39 arrows per minute. He has a wide-variety of trick arrows, ranging from bola arrows to time-bomb arrows to his infamous shuriken launching- arrow. In recent years he has used these arrows sparingly, preferring the time-tested simple arrow. He has shown the ability to shoot an arrow down the barrel of a gun, pierce a drop of water as it leaves a tap, and shoot almost any part of the human body; although he aims only to wound and not kill when he shoots. Hotaru has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He has shown that he can assign Chakra Flow to his bladed weapons to increase their cutting power. Once he was assigned a mission to disguise himself as a rookie Samurai and visit Land of Iron, in order to train under them although his main task was to spy on a particular Samurai. Under the Samurai's Hotaru has learn a number of tricks such as the Samurai Sabre Technique, Flash, Iaidō and Iai Beheading. His years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Hotaru can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Due to his extensive training with Sannoto Senju, he has learnt how to use simple weapons such as, Kunai in an effective way. He was noted by Sayotsu, to hurl objects at super-human speed with inhuman accuracy. He is an expert stick-fighter as seen, he has displayed some interesting feats with sticks. Anti-Life Factor Other Skills Databook Stats Quotes ()"We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone. Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one." ()"A house must be built on solid foundations if it is to last. The same principle applies to man, otherwise he too will sink back into the soft ground and becomes swallowed up by the world of illusion. We cast away priceless time in dreams, born of imagination, fed upon illusion, and put to death by reality. If we choose, we can live in a world of comforting illusion." () "Someone tell me I'm not having a heart-to-heart with a reanimated assassin." ()"But guys like us? The life we lead? We're never truly alone. Every day is a fresh horror. Every memory a nightmare. Even when it is just the two of us... there's a pasty-faced idiot sitting in the corner of the room, just laughing. At us. ''" ()"Kids these days, I swear."'' ()"You're right. You're right about everything. I lost my way. I was in a bad place, and I made bad decisions. People got hurt... people got killed. And it's on me. But I'm better now. I know who I am, and I'm going to set things right. " ()"Memo to self: never get a sidekick of my own." ()"Justice is truth in action." ()"The moral arc of the universe is long, but it bends toward justice." ()"" Who uses grenades in close-quarters combat? That guy, apparently. ''" ()"But if mom taught me anything, it's that you have to have a game plan for everything, even for death."'' ()"Reality can't compete with imagination. People are satisfied to judge things by their own narrow experience, never knowing of the wide world outside." ()" That's the trouble about girls who love secrets: They can't keep them. " ()"What splendid irony that mankind's testaments to his own ingenuity become the agents of his demise during an earthquake." ()"'' Lately it just feels like the city is getting meaner, wilder. Something is changing. Some nights I feel like I barely recognize it anymore." ()"''Have I ever told you that you're the only hero who consistently makes me feel inadequate? ''" ()"''To Dad, wealth was everything... while I never paid much attention to it." ()"'' What I have difficulty with is the whole concept of belief. Faith isn’t based on logic and experience."'' ()"Rational arguments don’t usually work on religious people. Otherwise there would be no religious people." ()"Sometimes there's a clue to the present in the past. ''" ()"''And as the sun, that had been too afraid to show its face in this city, started to turn the black into grey, I smiled. Not out of happiness. But because I knew... that one day, I wouldn't have to do this anymore. One day, I could stop fighting. Because one day... I would win. One day, there will be no pain, no loss, no crime. Because of me, because I fight. For you. One day, I will win." Trivia * Hotaru's hobby is falconry and watching shinobi fight. ** Due to his reboot, his hobbies are now- writing, gymnastics and learning new things. * He wishes to fight Raido X, Sannoto Senju and Muzai. ** Due the events of "Death of the Family" where Sayotsu and R's time-travel intervened with the time line and lead to the creation of this Hotaru, his wishes and stats have been drastically altered. He now wishes to fight his adoptive father, Sannoto Senju and his rival Sayotsu. * His favorite food are junk food like chips, cold drinks and pizza's his least favorites are anything bitter. ** According to the new database which was updated due to timeline change, he does not eat junk food, do drugs or drink alcohol to keep himself in peak condition. He has shown a liking for Mulligatawny soup, Peanut butter bagel and varieties of fruits. * Hotaru's theme song is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hQPEWQVt3s&list=PL9079B89C6A2EE759, his battle theme song is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1n_rDd9LLxc&list=PL9079B89C6A2EE759. **Hotaru has completed 1,002 official missions in total: 100 D-rank, 250 C-rank, 500 7 B-rank, 50 A-rank, 102 S-rank. *** Hotaru in the current timeline has never completed or taken part in an official mission. He only accepts missions based on what Sannoto has to offer, he spends most of his time training and inventing. He only takes the cases he finds interesting. Category:S-Rank Category:Badass Category:Chaotic Neutral